My Katie and Oliver fic!
by Little Miss Lena
Summary: Katie Bell's at Hogwarts and she's finally with Oliver, everything's perfect, or so she thinks. KB/OW, KB/MF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, sadly it all belongs to J.K. Rowling! 

A/N: This is my first fic so please review and be kind when reviewing! No flames please! Constructive criticism is always open! 

Katie Bell sat alone on the Hogwarts Express. Her best friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, were off flirting with the Weasley twins. Alicia and Angelina were always in some relationship with some guy, only to hate him the next week. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted,

"Hey Katie, mind if I sit here?" Katie looked up into Oliver Wood's eyes. He had those deep chocolate eyes that you could get lost in. 

"Sure, so…Oliver, what do you plan to do with you life after Hogwarts?"

"Quidditch, of course!" Oliver said with a grin that made Katie's stomach flip over.

"What else? Do you ever think of anything besides quidditch?"

"No, not really!" He answered, laughing.

"There's more to life than quidditch, you know."

"Really, I never knew. So you ready to start playing? I've thought up even _more _strategies and we're going to practice twice as hard!"

"Does that mean more practices?"

"Yep!" Hearing this Katie groaned, she loved quidditch and all but Oliver made the team practice every second they could! 'At least I get to spend more time with him." The little voice in her head pointed out. "What!" Oliver exclaimed! "You don't like my practices?"

"No…" Katie responded, "I just don't like waking up any earlier than ten on weekends!"

"But I really want to win the cup this year! That's not the only thing I…" Oliver was interrupted by Alicia's screaming,

"Oh my God! You won't believe what happened!"

"Thrill me." Katie said, lacking any enthusiasm in her voice. She was a bit upset that someone budded in on her and Oliver's conversation. Not noticing Katie's sarcasm Alicia continued, 

"Fred asked me out! Can you believe it! So I hope you don't mind, but me and Ange, are going to sit with the twins and Lee, O.K.?"

"Sure, not a problem." Katie responded solemnly, not hiding the disappointment in her voice. Even though she was happy that she and Oliver would have more time alone, she didn't like being ditched by her friends for some guys. After Alicia left Oliver said, 

"You don't sound too happy." 

"I just don't like being ditched by my friends for some guy."

"Yeah, but don't you have some great guy that you can ditch your friends for?" Oliver said, suggestively.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope, I've never really had a serious girlfriend, I wouldn't mind one though."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be hard for you to find one, half the female population at Hogwarts is crazy about you!"

"I know," he sighed, "but I'm interested in someone, but I'm not sure if she likes me." Taking Katie's hands he brought her closer and gently kissed her lips. "So, do you think she likes me?" Oliver asked.

"I think she does." Katie answered before leaning in to kiss him again. 'This could be a fun year!' she thought. 

A/N: So, what do you think? I know, a bit fluffy, but oh well! Now go and hit the review button at the bottom and start reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, sadly it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: I'd like to thank Quidditch, fruit loop, and Kim (ice dragon) for reviewing my first chapter, I love u all! LOL! No, not that way. And I'd like to thank fruit loop for e-mailing me my new summery! Thanks!

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and soon they were at Hogwarts. During the feast Katie sat silently eating, just listening to the conversation. Oliver was talking excitedly about quidditch, while Angelina and Alicia clung to Fred and George's sides. Percy was proudly puffing out his chest, showing off his Head Boy badge, while Katie sat picking at her food.

"Katie, your not too talkative today," Lee Jordan pointed out. 

"I'm just thinking," She said absentmindedly, bored with talking to Katie, Lee returned to his conversation with Fred and George. 'Why isn't he talking to me?' Katie thought, looking at Oliver, who quickly flashed her a smile. 

After the feast they all went to their dormitories. Just as she was about to step through the portrait hole, someone grabbed her. She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief, it was Oliver. 

"Katie," He said, looking into her eyes, "we need to talk." He led her down the hallway, into a vacant class room. 

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked, curiously.

"About us?" He replied. 'About us?' She thought, 'What does he mean 'about us?' Katie nodded, "I was thinking… do you consider us to be a couple?" (A/N: I know incredibly cheesy, but oh well!)

"Do you want us to be a couple?" Katie replied, Oliver looked down to the floor, 

"Well Katie, I'll be honest with you, I've liked you for a while." With that Katie brought Oliver closer and gently kissed his lips. When they parted she said, 

"I've liked you for a while too," Oliver smiled and kissed her again, but this time they were interrupted,

"My, my, what have we here?" They turned around and were looking Filch eye to eye, "Two students out of bed? Wouldn't Professor McGonagall love to hear about this?" He asked, grinning. Unable to say anything, they were brought to her office. 

Professor McGonagall paced around the office, "Ms. Bell, Mr. Wood, I expected better behavior from you."

"But Professor!" Oliver said, 

"Don't, 'But Professor!' me! Mr. Wood, now I don't know what you were doing in a vacant classroom and I don't care to know either. Make sure nothing like this happens again. I'll only take five points from Gryffindor, but if this happens again, your punishment won't be a light. Now head off to your dormitories you have classes to attend to tomorrow."

The next day Katie headed down to the Great Hall, holding Oliver's hand. Ignoring the glares of the many Oliver admirers, they sat down together and talked about the day to come. 

"God!" Katie exclaimed! "We've got Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins!" 

"Yeah, I have History of Magic with them!" 

"Poor you!" Katie said, laughing. History of Magic was bad enough. History of Magic with the Slytherins was hell.

"I'll be thinking of you," Oliver said, making Katie laugh even harder.

"Yeah, me too, I've got to go, I'm going to be late!"

"Me too," Oliver said, kissing Katie on the cheek and then exciting the Great Hall. 

Katie arrived at the Defense against the Dark Arts class just as the bell rang. She took the empty seat next to Alicia, but didn't bother to say hello, since her friend was too busy talking to Fred. She wondered who the new professor would be. She turned around and saw a professor dressed in tattered robes. 

"Hello," He said cheerfully, "I'm your new professor, Professor Lupin!"

"How old are his robes?" She heard a Slytherin say, Katie didn't quite care, she was glad they didn't end up with another professor like Lockheart. 

A/N: So what do you think? Some parts were a bit cheesy, but oh well. So hit that review button and tell me what you think! No flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! You're awesome! I finally found some sort of plot for my fic, so read and review!

The next few weeks went by smoothly with the exception of a few failed potions assignments, and that Oliver was in quidditch mode. He barely ever found time for Katie, their conversations were always quidditch related, and quite frankly, Katie was getting sick of it. 

"So Katie," Oliver asked at breakfast, "What do you think about that new play I showed you last night?" 

"Just great." She replied, without enthusiasm. Not noticing her lack of interest, he went on about different strategies he'd thought up. 'Is it always going to be like this?' Katie wondered, 'Am I ever going to get any non-quidditch related attention?' Katie sighed, she didn't think so. She'd known Oliver since she started Hogwarts and she knew that his life revolved around quidditch. 

Quidditch practice was the same as always, they passed around the quaffle, scored a few points, and listened to Oliver's sometimes not so constructive criticism about quidditch. 

"Jeez Bell, I thought you could throw better than that! Really, you suck!" (A/N: I know Oliver would never be that mean!) Offended by is comments Katie confronted him in the change room after practice.

"Oliver," she said, "I thought you were a bit to hard on me at practice, I mean, were all your comments really necessary?" Frustrated with Katie Oliver yelled,

"Well if you continue playing like that we're not going to win the cup!" 

"Is quidditch the only thing you think about?" Katie cried, "I have feeling too! Don't you care about them?" Not giving him a chance to reply Katie stormed out of the change room and headed for Hogwarts with tears running down her face. 

****************************

Walking out of the Great Hall, Marcus Flint ran into someone,

"What the…" He stopped talking and looked at the tear stained face of Katie Bell.

"What do you want Flint?" She asked bitterly.

"Nothing!" He said defensively. Katie quickly got up and started to walk away. "Why are you crying?" Startled by his concern, Katie turned around,

"Why would you care, even if I did tell you, you'd probably just make fun of me." When she looked into his eyes, they weren't filled with the usual anger, but with concern.

"I do care, something's got to be bugging you if you're crying."

"It's nothing."

"If it were nothing then you'd tell me."

"Why would I tell you?" Katie shot back, "You're a Slytherin, all you do is think up ways to make my life miserable!" Marcus laughed at this last comment, it was true. 

"Who says I can't have a nice side?" He asked, and with that Katie found herself pouring her soul out to someone who was practically her sworn enemy.

Then Marcus came up to Katie and enveloped her in a hug. Looking into her eyes, he put his hand on her face and brought it closer to his and gently kissed her lips. Katie, shocked at first, relaxed, put her arms around his neck and returned the favor. 

Several minutes later Oliver walked in, to find his girlfriend, enjoying herself with the Slytherin team captain. 

So, what do you think! Review! No flames please! 


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! You're awesome! And yeah, I know, Flint's teeth ewwwwww! Just picture him to be hot, with nice teeth, and he's nice! I know he's really not, but then again this is fanfiction Here's the next chapter, r&r!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

******* Flash Back ******* 

Then Marcus came up to Katie and enveloped her in a hug. Looking into her eyes, he put his hand on her face and brought it closer to his and gently kissed her lips. Katie, shocked at first, relaxed, put her arms around his neck and returned the favor. 

Several minutes later Oliver walked in, to find his girlfriend, enjoying herself with the Slytherin team captain. 

******* End flash back *******

"Katie!" Oliver yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Katie quickly separated from Flint and faced Oliver,

"Uhhh, I… I can… explain…" Kate replied, her voice shaking. 

"Why the hell would you do this to me?" Oliver yelled back, then Flint cut in,

"Well maybe she did this because you weren't giving her enough attention? Maybe if you actually cared she wouldn't have came to me! Maybe…" Not giving Flint time to finish, Oliver came and punched Flint in the face. Dazed for a moment, Flint pushed Oliver to the ground and started to punch him back, all the while Katie just stood there, looking dazed.

***********************

A while later, Katie found herself siting in McGonagall's office, between Flint and Oliver. Flint didn't look to be beaten badly, but Oliver appeared to have a black eye and a few cuts. The professor stormed into the room, 

"Never," She yelled, "did I expect behavior like this to come from you Mr. Wood!"

"But professor…" Katie cut in, 

"I don't want to hear it, I know what happened and I know all I want to. Now since I _was_ in a good mood, I'll just take twenty points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin, you'll also be receiving detentions. Now head back to your houses, if any reoccurrence of tonight happens, your punishment will be more severe than this." 

Katie slowly walked into the Gryffindor common room. She looked up and saw Oliver heading up the spiral staircase to the boy's dormitories.

"Oliver," she yelled, "can we talk?" Oliver gave Katie a cold look and continued walking up the staircase. 

**************************

The next day Katie headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Halfway through her breakfast, Alicia and Angelina walked in screaming. 

"You did what?" Alicia shreeked, "What were you thinking? Honestly, I thought you had better taste! Flint! God, what were you thinking?" Angelina, sounding just as disgusted as Alicia budded in, 

"I mean, sure Oliver was being a jerk at practice, but really, Flint? He's more a jerk than Oliver could ever be!" Katie looked up and her two friends and replied angrily, 

"Well, he was nice to me then, he was one hell of a lot nicer to me than Oliver ever was!"

"Katie," Alicia replied calmly, "you were confused, Flint is _not _that nice, now go and find Oliver and apologize." 

"No, I won't, he was being a jerk to me at practice, it's _his _fault, he'll have to apologize." And with that Katie walked out of the Great Hall. On her way out she ran into Flint,

"Katie," he said, " I want to talk to you, about last night."

"I know," Katie replied, a bit embarrassed, " it was a mistake, it didn't mean a thing."

"That's just it, it felt right to me, but if it didn't feel right to you its O.K., I can just forget about it." Katie looked into Flint's eyes and brought her face closer to him,   


" It did feel a _bit _right to me." She whispered, then gently kissed him, putting his arms around her waist he deepened the kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart and Katie flashed Flint a quick smile before he headed off to class, just as Oliver came down the staircase. 

"Katie," Oliver yelled, Katie turned around, and she could hear the bitterness in his voice, "I guess you're happy with Flint." Deciding not to answer him, Katie smiled and walked away.

****

A/N: So, what do you think! Review, no flames please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm poor! ALL of it belongs to J.K. Rowling! 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me sooo HAPPY! I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, I was swamped with tests and projects. Plus I have a piano exam coming up soon! R&R! 

In the common room:

"Katie!" Oliver yelled, "Why the hell did you do that? Go making out with Flint! What happened to us? You're not supposed to do this!"

"What happened to us? What happened to us? You know what happened to us!" Katie screamed, "Quidditch happened to us! And you're not going to tell me what I'm going to do! I can think for myself! I can make out with who ever I want to! What happened to the Oliver I knew? You've turned into someone else!" Silence filled the room, then Oliver moved up to Katie and enveloped her in a hug. 

"I'm sorry," Oliver muttered, looking into Katie's eyes. Not much later, Katie's lips found her way to Oliver's. Shocked at first, Oliver relaxed and moved his hands up to Katie's neck. A few minutes later someone came into the common room,

"Katie!" Shrieked Alicia, "You've been with so many guys this week! Would you mind telling me before you go and play tonsil hockey with another guy?" Blushing Katie responded,

"Yeah sure, whatever." And with that Katie ran up to her dormitory. A few minutes later Alicia walked in,

"So, little hooch, are you and Oliver back together?" 

" I guess so." Katie responded, unsure of herself. 

"What about Flint?" 

"Ohmigod! Flint!" Katie ran out of the common room and headed to the quidditch pitch, wear Flint was training Slytherin's new trainer, that little Malfoy kid. 

When she reached the pitch Flint flew down to Katie and picked her up.

"Hi," He said kissing her on the cheek, Katie fidgeted a bit, "What's up? Was Oliver bothering you again."

"No, Marcus, Oliver's been fine, it's us I want to talk about." Flints eyes lit up,

"About what?" 

"Well… ummm… Well, Ahhhh,"

"Just spit it out."

"Well, ummmm, me and ummm… Oliver, we got ahhh, back together, please don't be angry." Flint blew up, 

"Katie, that's great and all that you and Oliver got back together but WHAT ABOUT US? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING, OBVIOUSLY NOT! BUT REALLY, DIDN'T I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL? AM I JUST THAT GUY THAT YOU MADE OUT WITH WHEN THINGS WEREN'T GOING GREAT WITH YOU'RE BOYFRIEND? TELL ME KATIE, WHAT AM I?"

"Marcus," Katie soothed, "calm down. I know what I did to you wasn't right. You didn't deserve it, but me and Oliver were together before all of this. If anything, you were the guy that I kind of, well cheated on Oliver with, I hope you understand." With that Katie kept a very sad Flint behind on the Quidditch pitch.

A/N**:** So what do you think? Review, no flames please! 


End file.
